Where Do We Go From Here?
by yumeneko
Summary: The Journey has ended and the ikkou begin to go back to their former lives, but will Sanzo and Hakkai leave each other and forget?


Where Do We Go From Here 

By YumeNeko

Standard disclaimers apply.

+++

    The first rays of dawn touched the ground of the final battle. Finally, the whole journey had ended. Gyumao was dead for good, Sanzo had retrieved all the sutras and everyone was satisfied.

    Or were they?

    Cho Hakkai looked away from the sun. It was over. All they had been through would end like this. Just ending without significance. He couldn't bear to look at the sun. He had slinked back into the darkness he had originally come from. His smile faded and was replaced by the grim face he had worn so long ago in the orphanage.

    Yes... He had gone back to being his old self again. Depressed Cho Gono. Hating the glorious rays of the sun.

    But why did he hate it so much? Was it because the sun had meaning to him? Or was it because it was someone he couldn't bear to look at.

    Genjo Sanzo.

    The corrupt monk he had shared rooms with during the whole journey.

    He loved him so much and he loved him back but...

    "Is this the end?" Hakkai murmured. His still clear face fixed in a morose expression, "Will we part now?"

    "Well then... This whole ruckus is over... I'm headed to the town to get some girls..." Gojyo shrugged his shoulders and walked to the east.

    "Ah! Haraheta! Ne, Sanzo, mind sparing me some money for food?" Goku cheerfully asked the monk facing east.

    Coins clattered to the ground. Hakkai was giving up all his money to Goku.

    "Hakkai... Are you sure?" Goku asked the emerald-eyed one. Hakkai's face never changed. It stayed unchanging. The serious morose features harsh and hurting.

    "Just go, Goku," Hakkai's eyes fixed themselves on Goku. His stare and his face scared the younger demon. He was a million times scarier than Sanzo now... The heretic ran away.

    He never knew what this damned hatred was doing to him. It was turning him into someone who had never felt love. Turning him back to the lonely hermit he once was as a child. The brunette's head filled with an indescribable anger.

_    Why does it have to end now?_

_    Why can't we stay here?_

_    Why?_

_    Why?_

    Hakkai held back his burning tears of anger as his fists tightened. And he finally reached his limit. He screamed as he began to attack Sanzo. The monk sharply turned around, but as he saw Hakkai's despair, he stood still and took the hard punch hitting his jaw.

    The hot tears began to flow as Hakkai broke down kneeling on the western grounds. His hand covered his mouth, shocked at what he had done to Sanzo.

_    I can't believe I hurt him..._

    But the unexpected happened. Instead of Sanzo getting angry with him or hitting back, he felt the monk's arms holding him tightly. His fingers buried in his dark locks.

    Sanzo was the light he had shunned all this time. And he was the darkness. The cold, infinite darkness.

    "Sanzo..." He whispered as he felt the pitter of a tear hitting his forehead. The cold tears of sadness were falling from Sanzo's eyes.

    "I can't lose you..." Sanzo's hold was tighter on him, "I know you don't want us to be parted... I don't want to part with you, either..."

    "Don't leave me!" Hakkai pleaded as his tears flowed faster now, "Please... Don't leave me in this darkness! Sanzo! Sanzo..." The brunette sobbed into the monk's robes.

    "I'm sorry... I hurt you..." Hakkai couldn't bear to look at Sanzo's face. The monk lifted Hakkai's face to meet his own. The bruise on Sanzo's jaw didn't deform the monk's beauty. Sanzo brushed away Hakkai's tears and held him tightly. He stroked the brunette's hair lightly, assuring him they'll never be apart.

    "But where do we go from here?" The question lingered on Hakkai's lips, "Will we continue traveling, or will we settle down somewhere?"

    But I won't care what the answer would be, as long as I'm with you, Sanzo...

    As long as I'm with you...

    Sanzo's lips lightly touched Hakkai's own and they both dissolved into their own world. The light mingled with the darkness as dawn broke on the western land. 

    "I wouldn't care less where we'd go to..." Sanzo whispered against his lover's lips, "As long as we're away from those two idiots..."

    As long as I'm with you... The darkness shall mingle with the light. The warmth of the sun upon the moon, the moon reflecting the same warmth back to its love. You are my sun, Genjo Sanzo...

    "And I'll be your moon... Your light in the darkness... I love you... Genjo Sanzo..." Hakkai rested his head against Sanzo's shoulder.

    Where do we go from here?

    We have no infinite plan...

    But as long as there is the sun in the day and the moon at night, we'd be guided 

    Following their cast of eastern luminescence...

~Owari


End file.
